Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{5.600\times 10^{1}} {8.0\times 10^{0}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{5.600} {8.0}} \times{\frac{10^{1}} {10^{0}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.70 \times 10^{1\,-\,0}$ $= 0.70 \times 10^{1}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.70$ is the same as $7.00 \div 10$ , or $7.00 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {7.00 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{1} $ $= 7.00\times 10^{0}$